Ain't Leavin' You
by laughing at my boredom
Summary: "What changed your mind?" Daryl looked at her, his eyes told her everything what she needed to know. She changed his mind. Realization hit her, heart skipping a beat. She wasn't sure what to say so she settled with "Oh." Rated T for Dixon language later on. I don't own The Walking Dead and its characters. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_What changed your mind?"_

Beth had been trying to convince him that there are still good people left in the world. _'I don't think the good ones survived.' _But, Beth did. She's still here, always reminding him to have faith, always telling him that they would find their family and, keeping him _alive_. "You know…" He said. Beth released a smile. "What?" She asked. He looked at her for a moment, and then shrugged an 'I don't know'. "Don't." Beth mimicked him, "What changed your mind?" Daryl looked at her, his eyes told her everything what she _needed _to know. _She changed his mind. _Realization hit her, heart skipping a beat. She wasn't sure what to say so she settled with _"Oh." _Daryl stared at her and before she could even respond, cans rattled on the front porch. "I'mma give that mutt one more chance." Daryl said, putting his jelly down and grabbing a jar of pig's feet.

Daryl walked down the hall and opened the door to find the dog staring at him with its _eye_, and wagging its tail. The dog has mangy, what used to be white, but now, grey fur. "Hey boy, here." He said while offering a pig's foot. The dog backed away slightly. "It's okay, don' be afraid." Daryl said, offering the pig's foot again, his other hand reaching out to touch the dog, it lowered its head and walked slowly towards Daryl, tail slightly wagging. The dog happily took the pig in its mouth and ran inside the funeral house and went straight under the kitchen table. "Oh my god, Daryl, can we keep him?" Beth asked excitedly, still sitting. "I dunno Beth, he might have an owner out there." It's true, there's a possibility that the dog might have an owner looking for him. "But what if he doesn't? Can we keep him? I bet he ain't got a warm bed to sleep in since the dead started walking." Beth said, looking at the dog sympathetically. "Fine, we'll keep him for the night, but when someone comes ta get 'im, we give 'im, 'kay?" Daryl said as Beth got up and limped-ran to him and hugged him. "Thanks." Daryl nodded and hugged her back awkwardly as his lips curved into a small smile. Both slowly pulled away from each other, Daryl's hands are on her elbows, supporting her while her hands are on his forearms. "You never answered me, ya know." Beth teased. "Let's go ta bed." Daryl grumbled, Beth grinned. "You mean the casket? How can ya even sleep on that thing?" Beth asked jokingly. "Well, there ain't really a fine bed that you can sleep in nowadays, so… If you want, I'll let ya sleep in it _sometimes_." Daryl said, smirking a little. "I'd rather sleep on the floor. We have blankets anyway. _Bullet_ here-" motioning to the dog "-can sleep beside me." Beth said, sitting back down on her chair. "You already named the damn dog?" Daryl asked. "if he doesn't have an owner out there, might as well keep 'im." Daryl shook his head, "But-" Beth interrupted him. "No buts, we're keepin' 'im." Before, if someone interrupted him while speaking, especially by a lady, he would be pissed, but with Beth, he doesn't mind. "Fine, _Greene_." He grumbled, acting like he doesn't want the dog around, but deep down he actually likes having the dog around, but he will never admit that to Beth. "So, Bullet huh?" Daryl asked, sitting back on his own chair, opposite to where Beth is. "Yeah, I like that name. Plus I saw one of his scars, it looked like from a bullet wound" Daryl shook his head but smiled.

**A/N: I've had this idea since 'Alone' and I know a lot has used this plot but bear with me here. This story is going to be **_**a bit **_**different. **_**A bit**_**, because I haz some surprises along the way. :D**

**I wasn't planning on uploading this story but I just couldn't bear the thought of my babies still separated so I just wanted to share what I created in my mind. Oh, sorry if Daryl and Beth are ooc in this story, but contain your feelings because this ain't a slow burn ;) **

**Anyway, I hope you liked my story and please, please, please tell me if I should continue this story or not. I know it's a little short but reviews are much appreciated. Thank you and Bethyl on! **

**- laughing at my boredom**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It has been four days since Beth and Daryl found Bullet and no one came to get the poor dog back, and it's been almost a week since they have found the funeral home. Both decided that it is best to stay in the mortuary for a few days until Beth's ankle fully heal, since the funeral house seemed to be _safe _for them_._ There weren't a single walker in sight.In those four days, Beth and Daryl had fallen into a routine where Daryl would prepare breakfast for Beth and hunt for food as they are running low on pigs' feet and jelly and Daryl would come _home _sometime around noon and Beth would cook what Daryl found and in the afternoon, Daryl would make new bolts for his crossbow out of different kinds of materials he would find, and Beth would play with Bullet and in the evenings, and heat up what she cooked that day and they would eat and have small talks. And had managed to give the dog and themselves a well-deserved bath.

Today, Daryl is out hunting again and Beth is left alone because Bullet decided to tag along with the archer. She has nothing to do so she decided to explore the mortuary. She hadn't had a time to explore because of her ankle and Daryl told her not to walk much but her ankle is now doing much better. _Daryl_. Thinking about him made her smile. She never thought that Daryl would be such a sweetheart because he is so quiet and gruff most of the time during the _prison. _Her smile turned into a frown. She hasn't had the time to mourn her father's death and _Maggie_. Beth never saw Maggie again after Beth ran out of the bus to find the missing children. _'Oh, God, I hope my sister's doing okay, wherever she is and whomever she's with and I hope we see each other again.' _Sending up a little prayer, another thought hit her _'Good thing I got out with Daryl, if not, I'd sure be dead'. _Her mind drifted back to _Daryl._ This time, her heart soared. He always leaves her breakfast and little _notes_ saying that he will be back soon and that she should take care of herself while he's out and that she should bring _his _knife with her all the time. _'I wonder what he's doing right now' _Beth thought as she is ascending the stairs. _'I hope he's doing fine with Bullet' _She thought while walking around the second floor of the mortuary. She hadn't noticed that Daryl and Bullet entered the house.

As Daryl entered, he noticed that Beth is not anywhere in sight. His blood ran cold, "Beth! Beth! Where the hell are you, Greene?" he yelled. "Quit yer yellin', you might bring the walkers in. I'm upstairs." Beth scolded. As soon as he heard her, he dropped his game of squirrels and rabbit and bolted upstairs to Beth, Bullet on his heels. "Don't you scare me like that again, Greene." Daryl grumbled. "I'm okay, you don' hav' ta be scared. I'm alright." Beth said while looking at Daryl and noticed that his eyes are refusing to look straight at her. "Daryl." She said softly. No answer. "Daryl." She tried again, but this time, it was a bit forceful. "What?" Daryl grumbled. "Look, I'm right here. I'm okay. I ain't leavin', Daryl." Beth said softly. All his fears somehow subsided. "Come here" Without a second thought, Daryl walked towards Beth as she put her arms around his neck and what surprised him, is that he let her, his hands found their way to rest on her waist. "Beth, I-" he paused. "What is it, Daryl?" She asked, as she pulled away slightly to look at him in the eyes. "I found fresh tracks, probably a day old. Three of 'em. Two adults and a kid." She froze. "Why didn't you follow them?" Beth asked. "I didn't want ta leave you." Daryl said softly as he gently pulled away from her, suddenly missing her warmth. Beth's heart skipped a beat. Did she hear him right? _Daryl Dixon_ had just said that he does not want to leave her alone. "I would've been fine waitin', I know you'll come back." She smiled. "What if I don't, girl? What if one day, somethin' happens? Somethin' bad." Daryl said. Beth's eyes watered but refuse to let the tears out. "Remember the night when we burned down the shack?" Daryl nodded. "Remember what I told ya? I told ya that you'd be the last man standin'." Daryl looked down and shook his head. "What 'bout you, huh?" Daryl asked gruffly. "I also told you a few moments ago that I ain't leavin' so-" she paused, hers hands cupping his face. Daryl stiffened at her touch. "-I'd be the last woman standing beside you." Beth grinned, hands slowly left Daryl's face. "But-" Beth's glare made him stop. "Daryl, stop. I know you will, okay? But let's not waste time and help me pack." Beth grinned. "I was hoping you would say that, I'm getting annoyed by your presence." Daryl teased. Beth looked down and frowned, and Daryl noticed. "Shit, 'M sorry. I didn't mean in like that. I like being with you." Daryl apologized quickly, his hand found Beth's arm. "Look, 'M sorry, girl. I was just teasin'." Beth looked up then grinned. "Gotcha _Mr. Dixon_!" Beth exclaimed and kissed his cheek. "I was just teasin' too. Come on Bullet" And walked away to pack up. Daryl put a hand on the cheek where Beth had kissed him and groaned.

'_That woman will be the death of me.'_

_**A/N: Sorry it took me days to update. I had so much stuff going on with school. Preparing for diploma exams, and international baccalaureate shit. **_

_**Again, I know Beth and Daryl are so ooc and I'm really, deeply, truly sorry for that. I just want the two of them to get together and fanfiction is the only way Daryl and Beth can be a couple for now. Plus I want to play with their characters a bit. Most people portray Daryl as this very mysterious, quiet, grumpy and gruff guy just like in the show and Beth as this sweet and 'innocent' girl and there's nothing wrong with being mysterious and innocent but I just wanted to see hers and Daryl's 'flirty' side. Some people might argue with me about Beth and Daryl being really out of character but hey, this is fanfiction. Anyone can write what they want. **_

_**Did any of those made sense? I hope some of them did…**_

_**Anyway, thank you for reading and reviews are much appreciated. I only had one review on the first chapter :(**_

_**Peace and Bethyl on! **_

_**- laughing at my boredom**_

_**P.S. Who's really excited seeing Daryl on 'Beth mode'? I've been preparing for 8 freaking months now. :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Caution: fluff ahead.**

**I do not own **_**The Walking Dead**_** and its characters.**

The sun is setting and Daryl suggested camping out in the woods, she had silently agreed. She knows that Daryl wasn't going to let her walk in the dark, but they still haven't found a spot to settle in. "C'mon, 's gettin' dark." Daryl grunted. She had been lagging a few steps behind Daryl. She stopped walking as she felt a sharp pain shoot across her impaired ankle. She sighed heavily and looked to her left. She gasped, seeing what was in front of her.

A small patch of ground _sans_ trees about thirty yards away. _Perfect._

"Daryl?" She called out. "Huh?" He huffed. "There's a small clearing there." She said, pointing to her left. "Good eye." She grinned and began walking towards the clearing. She felt a hand touch her shoulder but before she could grab her knife, she felt herself being carried bridal style. "Daryl!" She squealed in surprise. It wasn't new or anything, she had been carried by Daryl before, back at the funeral house, when he was being impatient with her walking, or rather, limping. But she hadn't expected Daryl to carry her again, much less surprise her. He wasn't the touchy type and she knew that. "What are you doin', Daryl?" She asked, chuckling lightly and wrapped her arms around his neck for support as she felt herself slowly slipping, and laid her head on his chest. Daryl stiffened and she thought of jumping down from his arms but he relaxes. "You was lookin' tired, plus you was still limpin'." Daryl explained. She huffed. "Am not, I was walkin' perfectly fine." She argued and glared at him, meeting his two pools of blues. She wore she heard him _chuckle. _"Stop yer glarin' girl, jus' be thankful 'm carryin' ya." Daryl jokingly said. She rolled her eyes, "I didn't ask ya," she started, "but yeah, this isn't so bad, Mr. Dixon" She continued and pulled herself up and kissed his cheek and smiled.

"Stop callin' me _that._"

And she smiled even more.

They arrived at the small clearing moments later and Daryl had set her down on a log nearby and began building _their _tent. She stood up and grabbed their alarm system from their pack and began tying the strings to trees. Daryl finished setting the tent up and walked towards her. She felt herself being carried once again by Daryl and was set down on the log again. "Stay." Daryl sternly told her and went back to tying strings. She rolled her eyes. "I can do work too ya know." She said. Daryl just shrugged. "Just 'cause you said my ankle's messed up doesn't mean ya can baby me." She said and rolled her eyes for the millionth time today but stayed where she was. "Do you want me to start a fire?" She asked. "Nah, people might see us. I don't want no trouble." Daryl said. "I'm taking first watch." He continued. Daryl always takes first watch, but after carrying her twice today she felt bad and she knows Daryl will just let her sleep through the night _again_. "You should rest first, you always hunt for food, so I should stay up first." She said, feeling dumb, as she didn't come up with a _proper _excuse. _'Real smooth, Beth.' _She thought and found herself blushing. Daryl snorted and she blushed even more, just thankful that Daryl hadn't noticed as he was tying strings to trees. "That your argument, Greene?" He asked and Beth felt the little searing behind her neck became a full on fire now. That had to be the most stupid thing she had said but fought. "Yes, and that's it. I'm taking first watch, you always take the first watch so you can let me sleep in, Daryl. It's my turn tonight. 'Sides, I'm not that sleepy. I ain't losing this." She said with force this time. "M'kay Ma'am, whatever you say." Daryl said, smirking and walked towards their small patched up tent and laid down, Bullet doing the same. She found herself smiling as she caught the sight of the two of _her boys. _She walked towards Daryl. "You should eat first." She said, handing a peanut butter jar to Daryl. "Nah, you should eat 'em, you need more food in yer system, I ain't that hungry anyway." Daryl said, tucking an arm behind his head. She let out a huff. "Don' be like that, I know it's not much but ya need to eat. Take 'em and eat. If ya won't, then I won't eat too." She said feeling stupid yet again but Daryl sat up took the jar and started eating, even giving Bullet a spoonful or two. "Are ya happy now?" She heard a grumble and couldn't help herself but grin. _"Yes."_

After dinner, Daryl gave the empty jar and the spoon back to her and lay on the cot he had also made. After tossing the jar on the ground and wiping the spoon, she walked towards the log and sat on the cold ground, her back resting on the hard log. Rubbing her face with her hands, she felt Daryl stir. She looked where Daryl was and saw him smile before drifting off to sleep. She felt her heart swell and smiled back.

_This_ had been happening more often. Ever since her and Daryl got out of the prison, he changed a lot, they both did. But Daryl, the tough-as-nails, no good –as Daryl would say- redneck, became a big softie because of _her_. The small touches he would give her. There was something about Darylthat makes her heart beat faster. She had felt those feelings before with both of her ex-boyfriends. But she knew what she felt for the hunter was not just some silly schoolgirl crush. They were much stronger. She always had a soft spot for the hunter. Since Daryl arrived at her family's farm, she had been greatly intrigued by him. The way he was riding on that bike of his, and crossbow on his back, bulging biceps and chiseled jaw, Daryl was the paragon of bad-asses, still is. But thought of him less of a badass when Daryl carried little Judith in his arms for the first time. He seemed so natural, like he was born to be a father. She couldn't help but let her mind wander of what it would be like to have Daryl carry their own baby in his arms. She felt her cheeks flush as she thought of Daryl and her having their own childwhen they didn't even do anything besides holding each others hand and kissing each other's cheeks and foreheads, but it made her stomach flutter too. Just thinking about the strong, rugged hunter makes her heart beat faster.

She looked to the tent's direction and smiled. Daryl was curled up with Bullet. The two looked so peaceful and sleep made Daryl look younger. She looked at his less rugged features, his lips twitching into a small smile. _'He must be dreaming'_, she thought and walked over to where Daryl was and draped a blanket over the two. She smiled and brushed his hair out of his face. Daryl shifted in his sleep and she swore she saw him smile and heard him mumble her name. She smiled and went back to her resting place and closed her eyes for a moment. She found herself thinking about Daryl once again. She thought back to the countless of times she caught him giving her longing stares back at the prison. He would come to her cell at night asking about Judith even though she knows that he knows Judith was with her father. And when he delivered the news about poor Zach, Daryl's presence was comforting enough that she didn't even shed a tear about her ex-boyfriend and she just hugged the tough archer. Then the time when the prison was attacked by an asshole and seeing her _home_ crumbles to ground then she found Daryl, it was probably the luckiest day of her life. Then she thought back to the moonshine shack, where Daryl opened up to her about his past that he hadn't shared with anyone, she had felt very special that she was the first person he ever shared his past with, but saddened as she realized that he probably just shared those moments because they the last people in this fucked up world. But shrugged the feeling off and moved on to the 'serious piggyback' ride he had given her, and when she reached out to intertwine their hands when she remembered her loving father, she thought he was going to pull away but instead, he rubbed her thumb softly with his and held her hand tighter. Then surprising her when he insisted that she sings to him. The 'white trash brunch' he prepared for her and carrying her _bridal style _because he was being impatient, then suggesting that he is willing spend the rest of his life with her at the funeral home, and trying to make it work with people who might be living in it, then when she _changed _his mind, then finding Bullet, then Daryl somewhat admitted he doesn't want to leave her. Thinking back about those moments with Daryl made her heart swell and stomach whirl with those damn butterflies. Even just by thinking of his name can make her grin like she's the fucking Cheshire cat and every time he's near her makes it difficult for her to breathe.

Her mama once told her _'if someone makes your heart swell, and give you butterflies, and make you laugh, and you feel like you can't breathe properly around him. That's when you know you love him.' _

'_I love Daryl.'_ She thought. "I love Daryl." She whispered. "I love Daryl." She repeated in a soft voice, and smiled.

A noise pulled her back to reality. Bullet's head snapped up and ran towards the noise. _"Bullet!" _She hissed. Bullet stopped and looked at her for a moment and continued walking towards the noise. _"Get back here, boy!" _Bullet didn't even spare a glance. She looked over to Daryl and found him sleeping peacefully so she decided to follow the dog and investigate on her own. Beth looked around and saw Bullet taking out a walker. _'Dang, never seen anything like it. That's probably the reason he's still alive.' _Beth thought and walked towards the dog. "Hey, Bullet, don't you ever do that again. 'Kay?" Beth hissed at the dog and kneeled beside him and started petting its head gently. "Come on boy, let's go back to Daryl." Beth said, standing up and walked back to the direction of their camp, Bullet on her tail. Walking towards the camp, she saw a lone walker lurking near their camp. As she is nearing the walker to kill it, a cold hand suddenly grabbed her and she released a scream.

**A/N: I apologize for the very delayed update. People thought that I gave up writing because of what happened during the MSF. But that is not the case, I was enjoying my break near the beach and forgot to update and then break was over and it was back to school again and we had our finals for the first semester. (I wrote a little Author's Note about it but took it down) And I believe that Beth will be back in 5b or maybe a little later on the show because I succumbed to team delusional's theories**

**This is more of a replacement for the old chapter. I realized that I typed it in a hypnagogic state and it has a lot of grammatical mistakes, not that this replacement has less. *****le sigh***** and this story is not beta'd.**

**Bethyl on! :) **

**- laughing at my boredom**


	4. Chapter 4

**Caution: Fluff ahead. **

**I do not own The Walking Dead and its characters or anything affiliated with the brand.**

The sun is almost down and tracking during the time where the lights are out is not the best thing to do. He suggested camping out in the woods and Beth just silently complied. They still haven't found a spot to settle for the night. "C'mon 's gettin' dark." He grunted. Beth had been lagging a few steps behind him due to her condition. He would look back every now and then and could see her face scrunch up in pain but kept walking. He is trying his best not to walk back and scoop her in his arms so they could travel faster. He is not the touchy type but with Beth, he would always find an excuse to feel her underneath his strong, rough hands. Touching Beth made him feel _dirty. _Even in the midst of a fucking zombie apocalypse, Beth had somehow still managed to _glow. _ And Beth wouldn't like her perfectly soft skin to be touched by his dirty, calloused hands.

"Daryl." Beth's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"There's a small clearing right there." Beth said, pointing to her left. He looked to where she was pointing and saw Bullet walking towards the clearing about thirty yards away from them.

"Good eye."

Beth grinned and started trudging slowly towards the small clearing in the woods where Bullet is now laying. Daryl, amused by how the petite blonde walks, just stood where he's at and watched her for a few seconds before looking around. Spotting that there are no walkers in sight, he slung his beloved crossbow on his back and jogged towards Beth to catch up with her and scooped her in his arms, carrying her bridal style. He was taken aback at how he acted. Just moments ago, he was restraining himself from carrying her, or just touching her even. _"Daryl!" _Beth squealed in surprise. "What are you doin', Daryl?" Beth asked, chuckling lightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck for support and laid her head on his chest. He stiffened at the action but relaxes. "You was lookin' tired, plus you was still limpin'." He explained and looked down at her. "Am not, I was walkin' perfectly fine." Beth argued, glaring at him. He chuckled to himself. "Stop yer glarin' girl, jus' be thankful 'm carryin' ya." Daryl said jokingly. "I didn't ask ya," Beth said, annoyed rather than thankful. "But yeah, this isn't so bad. Thanks Mr. Dixon" Beth continued with a small smile and pulled herself up and kissed his cheek. "Stop callin' me that" He grumbled but felt his own lips twitch into a small smile too.

The pair arrived at the small clearing and Daryl gently set Beth down on a log and began building their small tent made up of patched up tarp they have found in the funeral house. Beth stood up from her resting spot and began helping Daryl set up camp by tying up strings with cans to trees nearby to act as their alarm. Daryl had finished building the small tent and walked to where Beth was and scooped her in his arms once again and set her down on the log. "Stay." He sternly said and went back to tying strings to trees so they could settle faster. "I can do work too ya know." He heard Beth say and shrugged. "Just 'cause you said my ankle's messed up doesn't mean ya can baby me." She continued, but stayed on the log. _Good girl._ He wasn't going to let her work in the dark especially when there are small rocks and twigs she could trip over and further damage her already impaired ankle. "Do you want me to start a fire?" Beth asked. Daryl looked back to where Beth was. "Nah, people might see us. I don't want no trouble." He said, going back to tying strings. "I'm taking first watch." He continued. He always take first watch, it's just how they _work. _Or maybe he's just really nice to sacrifice most of his sleeping time for Beth so she could sleep in, because, to be honest, if Beth takes first watch, she'll be too nice and let him sleep the whole night. "You should rest first, you always hunt for food, so I should stay up first." Beth said. "That your argument Greene?" He snorted. That has to be the most illogical reason he has ever heard. It didn't make any sense, to him at least. "Yes, and that's it. I'm taking first watch, you always take the first watch so you can let me sleep in, Daryl. It's my turn tonight. 'Sides, I'm not that sleepy. I ain't losing this." Beth said with force this time. He snorted quietly. "M'kay Ma'am, whatever you say." He smirked and walked towards their tent and lay down on the small cot he had also made, Bullet also lying down beside him. He doesn't really have a choice because knowing Beth, she'll do anything to get what she wants. Plus, he's too tired to fight the blonde firecracker. "You should eat first." Beth said, offering him a jar of peanut butter with a spoon inside. "Nah, you should eat 'em, you need more food in yer system, I ain't that hungry anyway." He said, tucking an arm under his head. He heard Beth huff. "Don' be like that, I know it's not much but ya need to eat. Take 'em and eat. If ya won't, then I won't eat too." Shaking his head, he sat up and took the jar anyway giving Bullet some and started eating. He couldn't bear the thought of Beth not eating because he's being too stubborn. He was only helping save up food by not eating, but seems like it was not working. "_Ya happy now?_" He grumbled. He wasn't really annoyed at her, he was annoyed at _himself_ because he couldn't say no to Beth. He didn't know when it had started but he'll do anything to make her happy.

"_Yes._"

After eating, He gave the empty jar and the spoon back to Beth and laid on the small cot and saw Beth walk towards the log and sat on the ground and rests her back on the log. He put an arm over his eyes and tried to sleep but instead, he found himself thinking about _Beth_. Ever since they talked about their pasts and burning them away with that god-awful shack, he now spends most of his days thinking about _her. _

He couldn't shake Beth off of his damn mind, even if he tried, she would just crawl back into his thoughts. He also found out that he didn't mind thinking about her as he usually find himself at ease and smiling whenever she would appear in his thoughts. Removing his arm above his eyes, he rolled to the side and casted one last look to Beth and smiled before drifting off to sleep.

_He was riding his bike, or rather, his brother's bike. He felt arms around his waist. "Slow down." A familiar voice told him. Smirking, he went a little faster but frowned when he noticed a tree. He closed his eyes, bracing for the impact, but it never came. Then he found himself running his fingers through a Beth's soft blonde hair then she took his hand and they moved through a dark corridor. Then they were suddenly at her family's farmhouse, a little girl with blue eyes and blonde hair ran towards him and Beth, giving them hugs, and he picks the girl up and puts her on his shoulders. Then Beth was making breakfast, and him pressed up behind her, his hands on her waist lasciviously. Then they were kissing and she vanishes. All of a sudden, a lone walker is in front of him, gnarling violently, and sinks its teeth into his shoulder. _

Daryl opened his eyes and laid still for a moment, his heart expeditiously pounding in his chest. "That mus'ta been a dream" He sat up and looked around the dark and found that Beth and Bullet wasn't in sight, his blood ran cold. "Ahhh!" He heard a scream. "_Beth!_" He yelled as he stood up grabbing his crossbow. "_Beth! Where ya at girl?_" He yelled and began walking towards where the scream was last heard.

"_Shit!" _He grunted, feeling a warm liquid running down his arms. He got caught in a tree branch and tripped while fighting a lone walker. Looking down at the creature that was once a human, he took his arrow from the softened head and went on, ignoring the sharp pain coming from his arm. "Beth! Keep yellin', I'll follow yer voice!" He yelled, his heart painfully pounding in his chest and his lungs felt like they were about to give up. He heard Bullet bark near him and ran faster towards the sound with the moon as his only light. He found Beth standing in the middle of the woods putting her knife back in her sheath, Bullet beside her, wagging his tail. Decaying bodies littered around the ground. He ran towards her and enveloped her in his arms. "Are ya bit? Are ya hurt? Are ya-" He was abruptly interrupted. "Daryl, I'm fine, I didn't get bit." Beth wrapped her arms around him and he hissed. Beth pulled away instantaneously "Oh god, are you scratched?" Beth gasped, looking down at his bloodied arm, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Yeah, I was scratched..." He said, looking down, Beth was now full on crying, a smile forming his lips though Beth didn't seem to notice as she was looking down. He didn't realize Beth would care so much for him. "Scratched by a fuckin' tree." Beth punched him in his chest. "_Fuck you_, Daryl Dixon!" She yelled throwing another punch but he caught her hand putting it on top of his heart and put a hand on her waist, calming her down. "You had me worried." _Really? _"Had ya worried? You was the one runnin' away." He gruffly said. "I wasn't runnin' away. I would never do that to ya." Beth said and sniffed. "I was just followin' Bullet 'cause he was the one runnin'. Found him fightin' off a walker. We were gonna go back but more came." She explained. "I'm sorr-" He interrupted her, "Nah, don't… 'M sorry for sayin' that. I know ya would never run away, I… I thought I was gonna… I, never mind," He let out a huff of frustration. He was never good in expressing his feelings and thought that he might scare her away if he admitted that he's too scared to lose her and that he'll never live without her. Beth looked hurt for a moment when he did not continue what he was saying and started sobbing again. "I thought I was gonna live without ya." She said in between sobs. His heart soared at her words and he pulled back a little and wiped her tears away, and enveloped her in his arms once again, holding her tighter, putting his chin above her head. "_I ain't leavin' you, girl._ I ain't going anywhere and neither are you." He softly said and kissed her forehead, he felt his face heating up, as he remembered his _dream. _It felt so damn real. His lips on hers were simply the best feeling or at least he thought it would, except for the part where she vanishes and turns into a walker. _'What the fuck is wrong with you Dixon?' _Shaking his head, "C'mon, let's head back." He said and Beth nodded, nudging Bullet softly with her foot so he'll follow. They both slowly pulled away, instantly missing her warmth. Beth took his hand and started walking towards their makeshift camp. "We have ta clean your cut, c'mon, let's hurry." Beth said, walking faster. "Ye, when we get back, clean my cut an' sleep, 'kay?" He said, lifting his chin up a little, Beth nodded, not bothering to look back and kept walking, with Bullet, _their _dog, by her side.

**A/N: I apologize for the delayed update and for the lack of words too. I haven't had the time to update during the weekends as I had a lot of assignments. But here it is, a new chapter (yay) uploaded from school :D. **


End file.
